The present invention is directed generally to a cover for an electrical outlet. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a tamper-resistant cover for an electrical wall outlet. Most specifically, the present invention is directed to a tamper-resistant outlet cover that requires the use of a cooperatively shaped tool to accomplish its installation and removal. The tamper-resistant outlet cover is positionable in a generally conventional electrical wall outlet that has two electrical plug blade receiving apertures and one electrical plug grounding prong or post receiving socket. The outlet cover utilizes a split and spreadable grounding prong or post, together with a grounding prong or post spreading element, to hold the cover in place.
In a typical office environment, and particularly in a multi-person office environment, a plurality of computers are in use. Each computer, with its associated monitor and printer, is powered by electricity that is typically supplied from a conventional wall outlet. The usual wall outlet has two three apertured outlets that are defined by a suitable wall plate. Often, the computer and its associated peripherals will all be plugged into a surge protector whose purpose is to protect the equipment from damage resulting from possible power surges or current spikes. The surge protector is again connected to the convention wall outlet, typically by a short length of power cord.
Anyone who has been in a typical office will appreciate the havoc that is created by a loss of electrical power. Unless each computer is protected by some type of a back-up power supply, the loss of electricity, means that whatever is being worked on at the time of the loss of power will itself be lost. Despite the admonition to back up data on a frequent basis, such losses of data and work product are apt to be substantial. The result, in the instance of an electrical power failure, is loss of work product and loss of time.
Some electrical outages are beyond human control. The summer thunder storm, the failure of a transformer and the like are examples of unpredictable electrical failures that are a part of life. However, many potential power outages can be anticipated and precautions can be taken to avoid such outages. In many office buildings, especially in those buildings that are more than a few years old, the electrical wiring systems were not intended to accommodate the demands placed on them by the now common use of multiple computers. If the current load is overstepped, one or more circuit breakers will open. Such an occurrence will then require the services of maintenance personnel to re-set the breaker. Again, the result is a loss of data and a loss of productivity.
Often through trial and error, the capacity of an electrical distribution network in an office is determined. So long as that capacity is not exceeded, the office functions and the computers stay on. However, the addition of another electrical device, and particularly one which draws a substantial amount of current will upset the balance and trip the breakers. Vacuum cleaners operated by janitorial staff, space heaters used by cold employees in winter, fans used by the same employees in summer, and a multitude of coffee pots, water heaters and the like all can upset the balance.
In an effort to avoid circuit breaker openings, signs will be posted, memos will be circulated, and employees will be reminded, None of these efforts typically meet with long-term success. The memos are unread, the signs are unheeded and the discussions are forgotten. One employee plugs in a space heater or one janitor plugs in a vacuum cleaner or a floor scrubber. The result is the same, a loss of data and productivity as computers fail.
One effort to alleviate this problem has been the use of outlet covers. Every parent is familiar with the well-known child resistant outlet covers that have been employed to xe2x80x9cchild proofxe2x80x9d a room or a home. These are typically plastic plates with a pair of wall outlet aperture engaging blades. While they are effective in preventing a small child from inserting an object into a wall outlet socket, they are easily removed by an adult. They do not provide a sufficient deterrent to an adult to accomplish the desired objective of preventing the connection of additional electrical equipment to a wall outlet.
It will thus be seen that a need exists for an outlet cover that is effective, efficient and easy to use. The tamper-resistant outlet cover in accordance with the present invention provides such a device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an outlet cover.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tamper-resistant outlet cover.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an outlet cover which is readily installed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an outlet cover which is securely attachable to a wall outlet socket.
Even yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a tamper-resistant outlet cover that is inexpensive and effective.
The tamper-resistant outlet cover in accordance with the present invention utilizes a pair of blades that are received in the two active sockets of a wall outlet. A generally cylindrical post is insertable into the grounding socket of the wall outlet. The two blades and the post are all connected to the rear face of a generally ovoid face plate. The entire cover is made of a non conductive material, such as plastic. The grounding socket engaging post has an axially extending central bore or aperture that is sized to receive a spreading element, typically a headed screw. As the screw is inserted into the post, it causes the post to increase in diameter. With the outlet cover positioned so that its blades and post are in the two active and the single grounding socket, respectively, the insertion of the spreading element into the grounding post acts to increase the diameter and thus the effective circumference of the post. This spreading of the post secures the post in place in the outlet""s grounding socket. The head of the spreading element, such as a screw, is configured to be engageable only with a cooperatively shaped tool. This tool can have a number of suitable yet non-conventional shapes other than those of conventional screw drivers.
Once the tamper-resistant outlet cover has been put in place and the spreader element has been inserted, the outlet cover is difficult to remove, absent the use of the cooperatively configured tool. With the appropriately configured tool, the outlet cover is easily removed. The installed cover thus provides an effective deterrent to the unauthorized connection of extraneous electrical equipment, such as space heaters, fans, vacuum cleaners, floor scrubbers and buffers and the like while at the same time being quickly removable by authorized personnel.
The tamper-resistant outlet cover in accordance with the present invention is simple yet effective. It is quite easily and inexpensively fabricated. It requires a special tool for its use. However, that special tool is not expensive and is one that is likely to be available to authorized personnel. The use of the tamper-resistant outlet cover in accordance with the present invention dramatically reduces the incidence of circuit breaker openings and their resultant computer failure related problems. The tamper-resistant outlet cover of the present invention is an effective solution to the problem. It is a substantial advance in the art.